Do You Hate Me?
by AnimeLuv0946
Summary: "How long have you been killing?"he asked."I don't know,"I said emotionlessly."Can you tell me about yourself?"he asked."I have no idea who I am,"I answered."If you had a chance to stop this madness,would you?"he asked. Contestshipping,Ikarishipping,OldRivalshipping,Specialshipping,and Pokeshipping.
1. Just to let you know

**Hi everyone,thank you for taking interest on my first fanfiction! This is just my test fanfiction because I have no idea how fanfiction goes around so I'm just trying out this one to see what's going to happen so if something goes weird,then I'll re-publish it. If you want to suggest something then please do let me know offensive or not. This IS my first time so please suggest something/s. Thank you!~**


	2. The Feeling Of Lust

**? POV(will be revealed)**

I walked in the dangerous streets as the cool breeze brushed against my skin. The night was my most favorite time of the day when it came to thinking and relaxing,but sometimes interupted by unwelcomed guests. I thought and thought about these question that I wanted to answer,I've already figured out my first question. It was: What was I born for? Well,the answer was that I was born to kill,but I had many other questions I needed answer too. Why do I kill? How was I brought into this world of beings? Why am I so passionate about killing? Was killing the right thing to do? Who am I? and so on... Suddenly,I felt someone following me and I swiftly threw a pocket knife at the direction. I heard a slight scream before someone died. I warily walked slightly toward the direction and saw the "unwelcome guest that I was talking about" dead on the ground with my pocket knife stabbed right between his eyes. A curve formed on my lips in delight and the lust for killing came in my dark soul. I saw more of those people coming towards me and I smiled. I pulled out my dagger and hid in the shadows. I killed them ruthlessly one by one less than minutes,slitting throats,stabbing on heads,and so on. I enjoyed my job as a as assassin and I loved seeing and hearing the moment of my targets' death. After I killed all of them and filled my heart with content,I left towards the hide-out where I live. I'm my boss's favorite of all the assassins since I'm the top ranked of all. People think that I'm weak just because I'm a girl,but I prove that I'm not weak by killing them. I entered the hide-out and all the assassins in the room backed away from in fear as I made my way to my boss's room.

I knocked on the door and waited untill I was approved to come in."Do you have any missions for me?"I asked coldly. He nodded and said,"Of course I do,come sit down and I'll explain the mission to you thoroughly because this mission is very important." I nodded and sat down on the luxurious sofa to listen to the mission."You see,I'll be transfering you to a school called University and you will be gathering some information about this person,"he said,handing a folder to me. I grabbed the folder impatiently and opened to see the person's information with a picture of the person printed on it:

Name: Andrew Hayden

Age: 20

Sex: Male

Info: A billionare with light green eyes and grass green hair. Father died of unknown reason and mother disappeared mysteriously. His pokemons are Roserade,Flygon,Leafeon,Masquerain,Absol,and Butterfree. A skilled battler with arrogant attitude. A chick magnet and flirty/play boy personality. Many assassins were assign to this mission,but mysteriously never came back and disappeared. Other info. unknown.

"Is there any assassinating in this mission?"I asked,very pissed off."Of course,then why would I assign you this mission? After you're done getting all the information from your target,you get to kill him,"he replied,nodding."But only one? Are you *beep*ing kidding me?"I asked,even more pissed off."Don't worry,he might have some bodyguards with him and remember,many assassins have failed this mission,"he said calmly with a warning tone on his voice. I smirked and nodded in approval."Thanks for the mission and I'll make sure it'll be a complete sucess,"I said leaving."Oh you better,I already signed you up in your new school and you will be leaving tomorrow with a time limit of a year so pack up thoroughly,"he said before I left.

I woke up early at 4:24 a.m. since I'm moving far away from here in Lilicove City. I packed all my necessary things: Spy Gears,Guns,Swords/Daggers,Laptop,Clothes,Shoes,and my high tech phone. I took my trusty pal Glaceon with me as always,but just in case I took Delcatty,Vaporeon,Mightyena,and Altaria. I used have my other pokemon that I liked,but it died while protecting me which was my Blaziken. I stepped outside my room,but looked back to see if I was missing something and left the hide-out soundlessly. I let out my Glaceon and got on my black sports car and went on a 2 hour trip to La Rousse City.

I followed the address where my new house is and arrived shortly. I let out all my pokemon and moved all my stuff inside my new house. It was quite simple. A two story house with a beige and white color painted on. It was perfectly not suspicious and good for cover. Without thanking my pokemon,I returned them except Glaceon and looked around the room. It's 7:36 a.m. right now and period starts at 8:30 a.m. so I left to school early so I can take a look around there and search for my target. I took out my phone and searched for the details for my mission:

Welcome Code,SaphireBlood. You will fake your name as Maylene Maple and gather information about Andrew Hayden. Many assassins have mysteriously disappeared and never came back of unknown reason. Try to befriend or seduce him as much you can and gain his trust. Do not make a bad impression on him or you will incomplete the mission. If your identity is revealed,kill him imediately and return to hide-out. However,if you complete this mission,you will get a reward of $4,000,000,000,a 30 carrot diamond,and your very own mansion at anywhere to want it to build. More information will arrive tomorrow and good luck with your mission Code SaphireBlood.*turns off*

"Hmm,I'd better complete the mission so I can get a hold of those generous rewards,"I murmmered. I arrived at my school and started to search for my target. I dashed through the huge school and couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly,my phone rang with some beeps and answered it."It's me,"my boss said on the phone."Then tell me what you want to say and it better be quick,"I said impatiently."Well,I sent some assassins that had a mission the same as yours,but a different people so I sent them for you to work together so they should arriving any minute from now and that is all,"he said finally."Kay,"I said and then I hung up the phone. I felt some people behind me and shot my head towards them and saw 4 girls. One girl with blue hair came up to me and said,"Hi,the name's Dawn and you must be Maylene Maple,Code SaphireBlood." I nodded suspiciously and the orange headed girl chuckled and said,"No need to worry,we were sent my the boss and we are newcomers in the hide-out. This is Dawn Berlitz as you can see,I'm Misty Waterflower,the one with brown hair is Leaf Green,and the one with blond hair is Yellow Tsubaki." I nodded with approval and shook their hands."Well,boss put you in a position as leader so we'll be cooperating with you and aiding you from now on,"Leaf said."Sure,tell me your targets,"I said."T-this is our f-folders,"Yellow said timidly,handing the folders to me. I scanned through the folders: Dawn's target was a guy named Paul Shinji,Misty's target was a guy named Ash Ketchum,Leaf's target was a guy named Gary Oak,and Yellow's target was a guy named Red Ketchum. I guess some how Ash and Red are related. I gave the folders back and continued to search for them in the school. We asked this girl who was passing by where our targets were and she told us they were at the school's park at the west. We finally found them at the park hanging out together and gathered around to form a plan."I think we should just go to them and say hi,"Dawn said cheerfully."No,I don't want them to think of us as fan-girls stopping by to say hi,"Misty said in disgust."I-I think w-we should grab their a-attention by pretending to h-hang out near them so we can capture their a-attention,"Yellow said timidly."I think Yellow's idea is better,"I said."Of course,Yellow is a genius in planning strategies even though she doesn't look like it,Dawn is genius in tech and hacking and stuff like that,and I'm mostly good at making weapons and swimming,Misty said."Good,"I said. We did according to plan and the boys noticed us and walked towards us."Hey ladies,haven't seen you around here much, New?"the green hair guy said casually."Yes,we're new here. And you people are?"I asked politely."I'm Drew Hayden,this is Paul Shinji,Gary Oak,Red Ketchum,and Ash Ketchum. Red and Ash are cousins to be exact,"Drew replied. I nodded and thought about changing my name a little to May because I hated my fake name."I'm Maylene Maple,but please do call me May,this Dawn Berlitz,Misty Waterflower,Leaf Green,and Yellow Tsubaki,"I said.

Suddenly,Dawn dropped her phone and hurriedly retrieved to not get seen. Paul rose a eye brow and said,"That phone doesn't seem like any phone that anybody uses." The boys got suspicious and we started panick except me. I stayed cool as ice."Oh,it's not a phone. It's Dawn's make-up case,"I explained,but they didn't seem to buy it. We were so close to gaining their trust,but it turns out the guys would have to find out some information about us too...


	3. Resist Harder

**Sorry it took a while to make Chapter 3. I'll make it up with this chapter^^ Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Dawn looked away in guilt and Yellow kept on comforting her that it was okay,but I was very pissed off. She could've been more careful and now she ruined the boys' trust with us! I have to complete this mission to keep up my reputation.

Few peroids of our classes later,it was Break Time and we went to the boys again to start all over again."Hey ladies,wanna sit down with us on the table over there?" Gary said. We smiled and nodded."So,are you girls related or somethin'?"Ash asked. We paused for a second and I said,"Excuse us for a second,we've got to go to the restroom. Right **girls**?" They got the message and we all went to somewhere secluded from people and had a short meeting.

"We've got to make up something about ourselves. What type of character are you guys good at acting at?"I asked."Well,pretty much it's not acting,but I guess they'll be okay with me being tomboyish and short tempered,"Misty replied."I'm good with being cheerful and girly...,"Dawn said looking away from me(because of the incident)."W-well,it's not acting,b-but I'm kind of s-shy...,"Yellow said quietly."I'm very much athletic and short-tempered like Misty,"Leaf said.

"Okay then,Misty,you are going to be my pretend long time bestfriend since pre-school,Dawn,my sister,Leaf,Misty's sister and my best friend,and Yellow,my bestfriend like Misty,"I finally said. They nodded and we returned back to the boys. We all explained about ourselves and they seemed to buy it and I smirked mentally. I went to go get a drink in the vending machine,but some sluts preventing me to go get myself a drink.

"Hey,how are you hanging out with my ?"the girl with dark teal eyes said."It's none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me,I need to go,"I said sweetly."Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere you little witch,"the girl with light brown eyes said angrily,"I need to know why you're hanging out with my Ashy!"

I twitched at the insult that the girl said to me and suddenly got a tinge of lust in myself(remember the killing lust). I turned around to the 5 sluts and gave them a intimidating look. They flinched slightly,but stood on their place boldly. Walked slowly towards them trying to resist the urge to kill."Brianna? There's something up with this wench...Jeweles?Melody? Cassia?"a girl with golden hair asked nervously.

I cracked a smile and turned to the guys. School ended pretty quickly as time went by and it was already time to go. All this time I was fighting my uncontrollable urge to kill and was sweating and panting."Hey May,you okay? You look horrible,"Drew said. I shook my head and said a quick bye running away. The girls followed me behind to find out what was with me. I found some guys hanging out in the park kind of drunk...so I decided that they should do for now. Without hesitation,I cut them into pieces with my favorite dagger and sighed in relief. I was finally freed from the lust. I didn't know how I could resist for long. I need to find a way to control it.

"May! There you are! We were looking all over for you!"Misty yelled out while running towards me."A-are you o-okay?"Yellow asked. I nodded and went to our house. I waited for the clock to hit 12:00a.m. and it finally did. My phone beeped and answered it to get some information:

Welcome Code,SaphireBlood. As promised,more information has been sent to you. The assassins as you can see,has joined you in the mission. Dawn Berlitz,Code,PinkTech,Misty Waterflower,Code,OceanDagger,Leaf Green,Code,NatureBlade,and Yellow Tsubaki,Code,BrainyFlower. From now on,all of you are officially a team. The boss knows that you'll be very upset,but it is the better way. Please do get along and don't kill them please or you will be disqualified in this mission. That is all and good luck with your mission.

My phone blacked out and I swore like crazy since I was pissed off by the team stuff."I *beep*ING WORK ALONE! DOESN'T THAT *beep*ING *beep*HOLE KNOW THAT! *beep*! *beep* YOU **I* HEAD!"I shouted like a maniac.

Leaf came into my room and said,"What the hell is with all the cussing? Did something happen?"

"NO,NOW GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU *beep*CTH!"I snarled angrily at her.

"Okay,okay, ...I'll get out alright,"Leaf said walking out of my room.

"*beep*ing *beep*hole...I'm going to *beep* you someday..."I muttered.


End file.
